Beloved
by reiei
Summary: "Shinichi bilang mau menjadi Sherlock Holmes masa kini kan? Kalau begitu aku yang akan jadi Irene Adler—" / "Sejujurnya ketika aku berkata bahwa kau adalah Irene Adler-ku, aku tak berpikir bahwa aku akan bernasib sama seperti Sherlock Holmes—". Shinichi/Conan's POV. Pendek. Lumayan abal. RnR?


Just another fic geje dari saya~ Read and enjoy it ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**WARNING:**

Short fic

Shinichi/Conan's POV

OOC

Angst

"_Abc"_ = flashback

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Musim semi. Entah sudah berapa kali musim semi datang dan berlalu. Bagiku, hari-hari terasa sama saja. Sebisa mungkin aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan ceria, berusaha mengukirkan sedikit makna dalam hari-hari kelabuku. Tapi usaha itu tak membuahkan hasil. Sejak hari itu, warna-warni dunia seakan telah tersedot keluar dari kehidupanku.

Ya, sejak hari aku tak bisa bersama lagi dengannya. Hari dimana Kudo Shinichi dinyatakan mati. Dan Edogawa Conan yang tak seharusnya ada di dunia ini diakui keberadaannya. Hari itu pertama kalinya aku melihat seluruh pertahanan diri Ran runtuh. Butiran bening air mata tak henti mengalir dari kedua permatanya. Terisak tanpa henti. Terkadang menjerit, menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya atas berita yang diterimanya. Ia terus menangis, sampai tangis meninabobokannya, sampai air mata itu mengering di pipinya.

Aku pergi ke Amerika setelah itu, meninggalkan Jepang dan segala kenangan tentangnya, karena aku tak akan bisa lagi bersama Ran. Tidak sebagai Shinichi, maupun sebagai Conan. Sampai lima tahun setelahnya, Ran terus menutup hatinya. Ran yang periang menghilang. Dan itu salahku. Aku terus mengutuki diriku sendiri karna telah menyebabkan senyuman Ran menghilang, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tak bisa mengubah apapun. Aku tak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa tubuh ini tak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang jaringan BO yang semakin meluas ke seluruh dunia setiap saat. Aku tak mau Ran dalam bahaya, itu yang kupikirkan saat meninggalkannya. Kupikir aku akan menanggung segala rasa sakit itu sendiri. Tapi ternyata Ran juga menderita karenanya. Aku memang bodoh…

Saat sedikit demi sedikit Ran mulai membuka dirinya lagi, aku sedikit lega. Ya Ran, kau kuat. Kau pasti bisa tetap tersenyum walau aku tidak disampingmu lagi, jadi jalanilah hari-harimu dengan ceria. Meskipun berat, tapi kau pasti bisa Ran. Ingat ketika aku bilang ingin menjadi Sherlock Holmes masa kini? Kau menertawakanku saat itu, mengataiku aneh dan terlalu tergila-gila pada misteri. Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, kau mengatakan hal itu.

_"Aku akan menjadi Irene Adler dimasa kini," _ujarmu dengan suara pelan.

_ "…hah?"_

_ "Ha-habisnya Shinichi bilang mau menjadi Sherlock Holmes masa kini kan? Kalau begitu aku yang akan jadi Irene Adler—"_

_ "Wah Ran, ternyata kamu benar-benar membaca novel-novel Sherlock Holmes yang kupinjamkan padamu itu ya? Waaah, bagaimana? Keren kan? Iya kan? Ahaha."_

Saat itu aku bodoh –tak salah kalau kau meneriakiku 'baka' dan berusaha menghantamkan tinju mematikanmu itu kepadaku setelahnya– dan hanya melihat fakta bahwa kau juga telah membaca tentang Sherlock Holmes yang kuidolakan itu. Aku mengabaikan makna kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku sudah tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Irene Adler, satu-satunya wanita yang dihargai dan dikagumi oleh sang detektif. Ya Ran, kau lah satu-satunya _Irene Adler_ bagiku.

Dan sekarang, 10 tahun setelah kepergianku, aku kembali menghirup udara Jepang. Wangi sakura yang bermekaran semakin membangkitkan kerinduanku padamu. Ketika sosokmu yang tampak anggun terbalut gaun pengantin putih, rambut tergerai disertai mahkota kecil dan hiasan bunga sakura, sebuket mawar putih dan senyum bahagia terkembang muncul di depan pintu gereja, aku merasa udara di sekelilingku sirna. Aku bisa melihat binar kebahagian di kedua bola mata sapphire yang secerah langit musim semi itu, binar yang dulu hilang digantikan awan kelabu karnaku. Salah satu impianku terkabul, melihatmu berjalan dalam gandengan ayahmu menuju altar tempat ikatan suci pernikahan akan dikukuhkan. Ingin kurengkuh dirimu dalam pelukanku dan tak akan kulepaskan lagi, tapi aku tak bisa. Tak boleh. Karena yang menunggumu di seberang karpet merah yang terhampar itu bukanlah aku. Karena yang akan mendampingimu bukan aku. Karena mempelai priamu bukan aku. Karena aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi.

Sejujurnya ketika aku berkata bahwa kau adalah Irene Adler-ku, aku tak berpikir bahwa aku akan bernasib sama seperti Sherlock Holmes yang menjadi saksi pernikahanmu dengan pria lain, Ran, tapi…

"Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia, Ran…," gumamku pelan. Senyum tulus yang entah sudah berapa lama tak mampu kuciptakan kini terkembang di wajahku. Pahit memang, tapi aku bahagia melihat senyummu itu. Dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada pria yang telah mengembalikan sinarmu itu, Ran, dan juga kepada semua yang terus memberikan dorongan padamu sepuluh tahun ini. Dan kupastikan bahwa tak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu di hatiku Ran. Hanya kau satu-satunya…

Perlahan, aku menyelinap keluar. "Aku bahagia, tapi melihatmu bersanding dengan pria lain itu terlalu menyakitkan… "

Kalau aku menunda kepergianku beberapa menit saja, aku pasti akan melihat langkah Ran yang terhenti sesaat, sapphire-nya menatap lekat tempatku berdiri sebelumnya. Ketika yang dilihatnya hanya kekosongan, segurat senyum sedih terbentuk di wajahnya. Hanya sesaat. Dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pria yang telah menunggunya di depan altar dengan senyum lebar.

Hidup ini… seperti perjalanan melewati jalan terjal yang diapit jurang-jurang curam. Yang berani akan terus melangkah maju dengan langkah-langkah mantap, menuju masa depan yang diinginkan. Yang ragu akan jalan di depannya, dan diliputi ketakutan untuk melangkah meninggalkan masa lalunya, akan cenderung kehilangan pijakan dan berakhir jauh di dasar jurang. Sementara itu aku –Edogawa Conan yang terperangkap dalam eksistensinya dan disisi lain Kudo Shinichi yang tak lagi diakui keberadaannya– memutuskan untuk menantang kedalaman jurang itu, melayang diantara ketiadaan, membiarkan kegelapan membungkusnya, lalu… menghilang.

**.FIN.**


End file.
